Moments of Love
by Neumi
Summary: It's only one of those beautiful moments between two lovers, nothing more. This moment is eternity. / NorFin, Shounen-Ai, one-shot. Read and review, please?


Yello~ This is my first published story here, so be nice to it. T^T Also, English isn't my first language. If you notice any grammar mistakes, be sure to point them out so I can learn and not make the same mistakes again. I can correct them, to, if they annoy you.

But, to the story. This is a cute pairing, NorFin. And pure fluff of this cute pairing.

And a strong hint to UKFra (yes, seme!UK). But hey, you can skip it, da?

I recommend listening to this: h t t p : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=9CBKweHUDsI while reading. It comes up in the story, too.

Hetalia or Angels Fall First don't belong to me.

* * *

><p>Tino didn't exactly remember being so stressed in his entire long nation-life. Really. He ran through the house, tidying up and shooing his little dog Hanatamago out from the way. He had just managed to burn the fish he had been cooking and had quickly run to the Chinese restaurant opposite his house and ordered some food. And all this was only because his Norwegian boyfriend Lukas was finally going to visit his house.<p>

For the first time ever.

It was 21th century and he had yet not visited the Finn. They had no idea how could this happen, how the hell could they have been able to avoid each other for so long amount of time, but then again Finland wasn't the oldest of countries, mostly he had lived with Berwald or Ivan. During the winter war some Norwegians came to help their Finnish neighbours, but Lukas himself stayed home. Maybe Tino himself had always been too scared of the strange Nordic country who still believed in trolls and elves to invite him over. The Norwegian talked so freely about those hallusinations. He had taught Eirik of them too and even though the boy claimed that he certainly didn't believe in such a stupidness, everybody knew that partly he still believes.

The strangest thing wasn't only that it was 21th century and Lukas hadn't visited.

The strangest thing was that Tino and Lukas had been dating for a few months already and they hadn't yet:

1. kissed

2. visited each other

3. went somewhere together

4. even thought about anything bigger than kissing

So, yesterday Tino had shyly asked Lukas to visit and the Norwegian had agreed.

The problem, if there were any problems in their relationship, was that Lukas was not just strange, but terribly shy. It was really weird when you thought about it, but he just was. He couldn't help it. Every time he was brought near strangers he would almost hide behind someone, just like Feliks. There was no way he could say anything to someone he didn't know, and even with the Nordics he liked to stay behind and watch Tino and Mathias talk.

So, their relationship was quite platonic. They held hands in the last meeting, but nobody seemed to notice. Even Elizabeta and Kiku had other things to do since Francis and Arthur made out rather loudly in the corner at every break. So much for hating Francis, Arthur – in fact he was the one topping and holding the Frenchman under him while particulary eating away his face.

So, the yaoi-fans hadn't been so interested in the Nordic pair. Only ones to notice Lukas' and Tino's cute handholding were their fellow Nordics. And they knew about them already, nothing could remain a secret for a long time when we are talking about the Nordics.

It was good that they were able to keep this hidden from the other nations. If they would find out, there would be no end in wondering and panicing about Berwald. And then they would have to explain that no, Berwald didn't feel for Tino anymore, he hadn't felt for him since 1900. When Finland became independent and it was not to tear him off from Sweden but Russia, the Nordics weren't the same anymore. From 1523 was long time to 1917, like everyone amongst the nations should understand, and many things could happen during that time. The only one under control at the 20's was Eirik, he became independent during _the_ war. The pairs had been suffled unrenewably already when the treaty of Kiel forced Norway into an union with Sweden, tearing Lukas off from Mathias and Eirik and forcing him to stay with Berwald. Just before this Tino had been given to Ivan.

But the others had no idea of this. They just thought that the Nordic relations were the same as they had been so long ago, at the end of Kalmar union. There was two clear pairs, Berwald+Tino and Mathias+Lukas. And then there was Eirik, who was Lukas' cute little brother who had only little to do with world politics.

Tino was really grateful that nobody found out. Or maybe Nethan did, because Mathias really told him everything. But he wasn't the type to wonder and he probably understood it well. At least Tino and Berwald hadn't heard him ask if they had broken up and have to anserw that well, yes, they had broken up. They had broken up at 1809.

But this all really wasn't the real reason why Tino was currently panicing. Yes, it was the background, but the real problem was just the dilemma that should he put a mattress ready or would they sleep in the same bed? This was difficult. Oh how he wished he hadn't brought this topic up...

And then again, he knew Lukas would not laugh or think of him as stupid. The Norwegian could be really blunt if he wanted to – and sometimes even if he didn't want to – but he would not laugh or anything. He just didn't know how to properly tell his feelings. And he could be really harsh to Mathias even though his people were so close to the Danes, but he had never insulted anyone other. As unfair as it sounded, it was true.

The Finn stopped his fussing for a while to smile gently at the picture of Lukas that had suddenly popped in his head. The same Nordic cross pinned the same lock back. Oh, how many times Tino had admired that hair, that face. The emotionless stare pierced through his mind even as a creature of imagination, but not in a bad way.

Tino put the mattress other back to the closet. If they wanted to, they could put it ready really fast.

"Knock knock? Are you home?" Tino jolted up. He had just fallen on the couch and let out a relaxed sigh – finally he was ready. He had set a few candles on the table in the living room and lit them, put a disc in the player and set the food on the table. He had switched off all the other lights and hid the TV into a pretty closet. The house was ready to greet the visitor. Tino had even spoken silently to the fairies and elves there could be in his house, just in case that they were real and wanted to see the strange man who could see them too. He had felt completely stupid, though. To talk to something you knew that didn't exist because your boyfriend was... was... well, not insane, but not completely sane either. Not that Tino complained: in fact the way the Norwegian talked to the empty air was rather cute.

The Finn hurried to the door. Lukas was there, kneeling on the floor, shyly glancing around and patting Hanatamago.

"Your fairies are pretty", was the first sentance to leave the Norwegian's mouth. Tino smiled widely as he sat in front of the other, knowing that Lukas had meant that as a compliment. No matter how strange it may seem.

"Thanks, it's a pity I can't see them. I tried telling them that you were coming but I don't know if they listened to me." Lukas just nodded.

"They're really pretty", he repeated. The Norwegian kept nodding for a while, focusing on something in front of him.

"Yes, I know. I don't really dance much, though", he said blankly. Tino started to feel embrassed. What the heck was he supposed to do? Wait until Lukas stopped interacting with some fairies that maybe were living under the Finn's roof even though he didn't even know they were there?

"Umm... What do they look like?" He remembered a few stories of some Finnish fairies and certainly didn't want to sleep in the same house with some of them. Just in case they really were there, which he in fact doubted a bit.

Lukas didn't smile, but something flashed across his face, something really pleasant.

"There is two kinds of them. Others are pretty much like humans. They have red and white clothes. Their hair is glowin'. The others are blue and they glow completely. No need to be afraid. They're kind." Tino chuckled.

"Thanks, I was a bit afraid that they would be sihjas or keikases. I don't really remember any other fairies but they are probably the most unpleasant ones because I remember them." Lukas' eyes smiled even though his face was blank.

"They said that you don't need to be afraid, they're keepin' them away." The Finn smiled back.

"Thank you", he said sincerely. This was a weird topic, but anything was good if he only got to see the Norwegian's gentle face and half-smile that didn't reach his lips but could be seen in his eyes – it was much better than some smiles that were full on the lips but didn't reach eyes.

Ivan's face popped in his mind and he flinched unwillingly. Why did that face have to come every time he admired Lukas' smile? Why did he still have to flinch at it?

"You alright?" Lukas asked with an almost concerned look. Tino shuddered and nodded, standing up. The Norwegian copied his movement.

"Of course! But come here, I have food!" When Lukas shyly offered him his jacket, the Finn gasped.

"Sorry sorry! Here, you can put it here..." He stole the jacket from his boyfriend and hanged it in the coat rack. Lukas took his sailor hat off and hanged it in the same hook. Tino led him to the living room and put the music on. He had chosen _Angels__ Fall __First _by Nightwish. It wasn't the most romantic CD you could find, but at least they both would like it. Lukas stood silently beside the table, waiting for Tino. They sat down and Tino poured them wine. Lukas seemed to be slightly flushed at the romantic situation, but nodded as a thank you and sipped his drink.

"I didn't cook these", Tino said with an embrassed smile when he removed the covers of the pots. "I burned the fish and had to go and order food from that Chinese there." Lukas nodded, smiling again in that cute, subtle way.

They ate quietly. The only sound was the music, the voice of Tarja Turunen and occasionally Tuomas Holopainen, too. It was suprisingly calming according to the type of the music. When they had ended their meal, it had already repeated itself and Tuomas Holopainen sang about a carpenter with his soothing voice.

They stood up, avoiding each other's eyes, both being unsure of what to do now. Eventually Lukas scooted close and pulled the Finn into his embrace. Tino hugged back nervously but relaxed after a few seconds, let out a deep sigh and buried his face into Lukas' shoulder. He felt the slightly taller man shiver and take an unsure step backwards, towards the couch behind them. The Finn raised his face and guided the other to sit on the white couch, sitting down next to him and curling into a ball. It was Lukas' time to let out a relaxed sigh. He pulled the Finn to lie on his lap and patted his head lightly. It was something he was used to do to Eirik, even though these days the boy rarely let him. Yes, "rarely", but not "never". If you asked the Icelander himself he would say never, but, truth to be be told, sometimes he did that, came to wordlessly ask for comfort from his beloved brother when Arthur had just too many times kicked him under the table or called him a "bloody whore" in a meeting. Lukas continued petting the Finn's hair, ruffling it and smoothing it down on the right place again after it had been completely tousled.

Tino felt like he could fall asleep. Lukas' lap was comfortable and his clothes were really soft, he was wearing soft pants and a wollen pullover. The feel of their soft skins brushing gently against each other when the Norwegian's fingers wandered to lightly touch his temple was the most lovely thing Tino ever had experienced. Lukas' nails were short for he played the violin, the only thing Tino had learned of playing the violin was that you should never have long fingernails, at least not in your left hand because they would only be on the way when you tried to play.

Tino raised his hand and stroked the pale face above him, touched those full and kissable lips gently. His nervousness was gone now, but he noticed that the Norwegian hestitated still for a long time before he did anything. Finally the man leaned into the touch and closed his eyes lightly.

Lukas wasn't used to be like this, to be touched and caressed instead of himself stroking someone's hair or face. Once Denmark did it, but it belonged to the past now and it was certainly not good to press the subject. Amongst nations the past usually wasn't good thing to discuss because it held so many mistakes and, to use an unpleasant word, shitty decidions.

The light touch felt suprisingly nice and Lukas let out a long, relaxed breath. Tino sat up to sit next to him and leaned a bit closer. The Norwegian had no clue what was the other going to do, but he smiled again and nodded a bit, the movement being so small it would have gone unnoticed if Tino wasn't so close. When the Finn closed his eyes, Lukas caught on what was he going to do and closed his eyes too, leaning towards the Finn.

Their lips brushed against each other and pressed together.

The feeling was overwhelming. Some relief flooded over Tino's mind but when he felt the Norwegian's hand on his cheek it was thrown out of the window and replaced with pure, innocent bliss. Whatever nervousness or insecurity he had maybe felt before was completely gone now. He let his hands wander to Lukas' shoulders as the man circled his hands around the other.

Their kiss was nowhere near passionable or hot. Instead it was cute, slow, romantic, warm, sweet... Tino could continue the list forever.

Lukas felt shivers dance around his spine when Tino raised his hands on the Norwegian's flushed cheeks. He moved his lips a bit clumsily and pulled the other slightly closer. The Finn finally pulled away when they needed to breath. He was flushed and his hands even trembled slightly, but he drew the Norwegian into a long hug and threw his hands around the other's shoulders. In return Lukas circled his arms around Tino's waist and rested his chin on the slightly smaller man's shoulder.

Tino breathed deeply. No words were needed. The disc was still playing, Turunen was singing a slow, soothing song.

_Day posesses no key here, where the moon sheds the cold twilight. This moment is eternity._

The Finn could've sung along with her, he knew the lyrics by heart, but his voice was too low and probably shaky too. He just listened, knowing that Lukas was doing the same, hearing the same words as Tino did. A song to them, a song to Lappi. It felt nice, so magical. Maybe Tino could believe in those fairies after all. And they probably wouldn't have to put that damned mattress ready.

This moment was eternity.

* * *

><p>Phew. Cheesy.<p>

/Uh, yes. Since I was asked this: I think England is mean to Iceland because they don't like each other at all. And why is that? I don't really know. That's mere my conclusion. I mean: the Viking Era (I don't know if some vikings came from Iceland, because Norwegians mostly included Icelanders too, at least everywhere I have seen, but I think England thinks of all them as "those bloody vikings"), the invasion of Iceland (during WWII, I don't think our lil' neutral Iceland in fact liked it) and of course the Cod wars. It doesn't mean I don't like England of course, but I think he can be really mean if he wants to. :3

Uhhuh. Long explanation. I'm sorry if you were like "ohmygawd new story, how lovely" and then it was the same old. D: But yeah. Thanks to all you sweet reviewers. :'3

AAAND thanks for correcting my grammar. ^_^ It really helps me remember.


End file.
